Supernatural Letters
by RubinAmigo
Summary: Allie and Kate have become friends when they met during a hunt. They also found love in the supernatural world and after a rough couple of months are enjoying time with their loved ones while keeping in touch through letters. Co-written with RosesandThorns666 Balthazar/ OC and Crowley/ OC
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a bit of an experiment. I am not writing it alone, my co-author is the wonderful RosesandThorns666. We will each write every other chapter. I wrote the first from Allie's point of view, she's working on the second from Kate's point of view. I have no idea what she'll write, so we both don't really know where this story is going. It'll be interesting for all of us to find out. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this experimental story :)**

* * *

My story starts as a teenager. I was attacked by a creature, a supernatural creature. To this day I don't know what it was but I know it was something preternatural. It was too fast for me to really see it. Anyway, whatever it was, I was lucky and survived with just a few scratches.

The combination of the few martial arts skills I possessed back then plus my heavy book bag made it possible to defend myself until I left the dark alley and made it to the busy street. The creature just vanished then.

This was when I started learning about the supernatural world that exists all around us, unseen by most. I started hunting, always remembering how I had felt when I met that creature and how other, not so lucky people must feel when they are confronted with something they didn't believe existed.

I learned a lot. Many useful and also many questionable things, but all essential for survival in my chosen profession. And I also met quite a few new people. The Winchesters for example. Two brothers, excellent hunters, but meeting them almost always meant bad news. It's not that I didn't enjoy spending time with them but hunting with them more often than not resulted in life threatening situations.

But if hadn't gone hunting this spirit that one night I would never have met my best friend. Kate. She was there before we arrived and had already figured out who the spirit was. She's a very clever girl. Locating the remains proved more difficult but we finally managed. It took all four of us though.

Afterwards Kate and I decided to go hunting together. It is always good when someone has your back. Now things are different though and I haven't seen her in weeks. Which reminds me, I've been meaning to write her. I think I'll do that now and continue telling my story later.

_Dear Kate,_

_it has been so long since we last talked. Too long. But I guess we both needed some time for ourselves after those crazy few months we've had. Thinking that my Balthazar was dead and your Crowley was hunted – I'm glad that those days are over now._

_I know it is kind of old fashioned to write an actual letter but it seems right after all the chaos we've both been through. A phone call meant nothing but bad news and more trouble and my heart still starts racing when my phone rings. I thought you might feel the same and that you would prefer a letter. At least I always enjoy receiving letters. _

_I cannot begin to thank you for being there for me when I had no one else and needed nothing more than a friend. You kept me going and you gave me the hope and strength I needed to keep on searching for Balthy against all odds._

_I know this calm won't last forever, but right now we are enjoying some quiet time together and I hope you and Crowley are doing the same. I know our lives will never be 'normal'. The supernatural is always right next to us, most of the time literally. And I wouldn't have it any other way._

_But at the moment I am happy to not hunt any ghosts or the likes, although I do miss your company. I'm sure we will see each other again sooner or later though. Sometime we should try to meet when the world is not about to end and just have a girls' night. No ghosts or hunters invited. What do you think? _

_Anyway, until then or until the next catastrophe those Winchesters cause and need our help with to fix, Balthy and I will travel a bit. Being with an angel definitely has benefits. It is so easy to get to different places. But then, who am I telling this. Demons can travel just as fast as angels, right?_

_Heehee, I don't really know actually. Maybe we should find out some time? Okay, no, that's just silly. Anyway, I hope you're doing well and I can't wait to hear from you._

_Love,_

_Allie_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading this far everyone. This chapter was written by RosesandThorns666. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did.**

* * *

To find a letter from my best friend in the mailbox of the house I shared with none other than a demon was a surprise to say the least. Kind of ironic, right? A hunter living with a demon. But, Crowley has always spoilt me and we've always had a trusting partnership. It has to be said, trusting him was pretty tough in the beginning. The word demon in my eyes used to be the equivalent of backstabbing, untrustworthy, evil son of a bitch. But then I met Crowley...and my life took a whole new turn. I checked the mail only because I'd seen a mail van, and I ended up returning with bills, a letter for Crowley concerning matters in Hell, and then one for me.

I smiled as I read it. Allie and Balthazar were so close. There had always been something between them from the moment they met. Crowley and I danced around each other for a while, though, and its amazing what a glass of whiskey, a dangerous situation and a warm fire can do. Of course the Winchesters didn't like it that a hunter shacked up with a demon. I don't care about that sort of stuff. I should be grateful to them. If they'd not stupidly kick started the Apocalypse I wouldn't have my Crowley now. And Allie wouldn't have her Balthazar.

Crowley happened to ask what had brought such a large smile to my face and I told him Allie had been in touch. Crowley and I had been taking some time out to relax but I was getting more tired by the minute.

The next morning, I awoke stupidly early and couldn't settle down again, so I decided to write my reply to Allie.

_Dear Allie,_

_It was a surprise to receive a letter from you but I agree with you. Phone calls always make me feel nervous. Being there for you was what I wanted to do and what my duty to you was as a friend. You're like a sister to me, and you were there for me when I couldn't tell what was happening with Crowley. You remember what our nights together were like? I realised that I had to cut down on the drinking because, scarily, it was starting to become a problem._

_Right now, I have the supernatural right next to me. Crowley's out like a light, fast asleep in the bed next to me. I have to admit, his soft snores that keep emerging make me imagine I'm laying next to a normal, human man. But, this is Crowley and I wouldn't have my demon any other way than he is. The snoring, however, does get rather tedious. _

_We're planning on taking a vacation to Florida. Universal Studios actually. I've been begging to go for years. Oh, and also to Disney World. My inner child is screaming for freedom and Crowley's had no option but to agree or he's going to become celibate for a month. _

_In response to your question about whether angels or demons are faster, we should make them race. I'm sure that they wouldn't thank us for suggesting that. Also, a girls only night is much needed. Maybe our partners can drop us off some place so we can have a good night out. _

_I hope everything's going good for you and Balthazar, and please send me plenty of pictures and postcards while on your travels! I enclose a special snap of my darling demon who is looking adorable today. I hope to see you and hear from you soon! _

_Love Kate. _

_Xxxxxxxxx_

Grabbing my polaroid camera from the side of bed, I took a quick photograph of Crowley sleeping, and let the picture dry before placing it in the envelope and sealing it with the letter. He'd kill me if he knew I'd sent a picture to Allie...

But, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, chapter 3 already, we're on a roll :) This one has been written by me again and I can't wait to find out what Kate's reply will be. Now, enjoy reading.**

* * *

Kate's letter arrived just in time. I had spent the morning packing everything I needed for the vacation I was planning with Balthazar. I had been hoping she'd answer quickly so I'd know how my best friend was doing before I was gone for a few days.

A vacation. I still could hardly believe we were really going somewhere just for fun and relaxation. I can't even remember my last vacation. It was probably when I was still a child. Before the supernatural changed my life.

At first hunting was exciting. Each new case was a rush. I didn't know what to expect and whether I would win the fight and emerge unharmed. Well, I didn't always get away unharmed, I have the scars to prove it, but I survived and the monsters usually didn't. All was good for a few years.

Then I met the Winchesters and it added a whole new dimension to the hunting business. Scarier monsters and the world was about to end more than once. I was ready to just give up several times when it all seemed like too much, too big for just a few mere humans. But I had Kate to make sure I didn't do anything stupid and later Balthazar.

I think I can never be with a 'normal' person. I need to know that the people I care about know what goes bump in the night and are able to defend themselves against it. And since those people are rare it is important to keep in touch with them. Which is why I should read Kate's letter and answer her before I leave.

_Dear Kate,_

_I'm glad you enjoyed my letter. Somehow it feels more personal than a phone call._

_Thank you for the picture of Crowley. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. Though next time, will you send me a picture of you as well? Or one of the both of you? I really miss you._

_I'm glad you and Crowley are going on a vacation as well. Disney World, wow. I'm sure you'll love it there. I was there once as a teenager with my dad and we had a lot of fun. That was a different time back then. My family was still talking to me and didn't try to have me committed every time I saw them._

_Sorry about that depressing part, I didn't mean to go there. Anyway, a race between Balthy and Crowley would be awesome. We must plan it so they won't know what we're up to. It'll be difficult. Definitely something to plan on girl's night, which we should have when we get back from our vacations. How about we meet in Cicero, Indiana for old times sake? We could stay in that little motel where we met for the first time, what do you think? I can't wait to see you again._

_I promise to send you many pictures and postcards from my travels. I have no idea where we're going actually, Balthy is making a big secret out of it. He has some grand plans and I'm sure they'll be amazing and extravagant. I am so curious but I cannot make him give me the smallest hint._

_It made packing a bit difficult. I am now prepared for everything from a nice stay on the beach in the Caribbean to a hiking trip in the Himalaya. I really hope it's not the latter, although with Balthy anything is possible. Sometimes I wonder what I have gotten myself into but I do love him and no matter how crazy he appears to be sometimes, he really is a very thoughtful and caring guy. _

_Oh, I think he's calling me. I should finish this letter now and get ready to be surprised and swept off my feet. I'll be sure to tell you all about it and take pictures of everything. Well, almost everything. _

_I hope to see you soon. I miss my best friend._

_Love,_

_Allie_


	4. Chapter 4

**And the next chapter from RosesandThorns666 and I am already thinking about the next chapter that I will probably write tomorrow. Thank you all for reading this far and for the favs and alerts. Your feedback is much appreciated. Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Allie's letter was a delight to read. It had to be said, I missed her so much. I even missed Balthazar which said a lot because sometimes his jokes went too far, and when someone messes with my food, there's Hell to pay.

Wow...I shouldn't really use that term so lightly, living with the king of Hell and all, but seriously, touching, stealing, tampering or messing around in general with my food is a really, really serious offence to me. I don't share food. Occasionally I let Crowley share some of my chocolate but...Well, I digress.

I wanted to reply as soon as possible, but Crowley's usual shout of 'Shake a leg, woman!' caused me to have to put the writing to one side. When I finished my half of the packing, I decided to sit down and write to Allie before we left for Florida. Rides, simulators, water parks, disney characters I loved from my childhood..._rides_! I was so excited I could barely keep my hand still. Writing was starting to become a problem for me.

I remember how excited I used to get about hunting. Especially hunting with Allie. Patching each other up was tough because we were still pumped with adrenaline, but the research, the history, the variety of cases and the action involved made it a worthy job. But nothing made it more worthy than saving so many people. Without people like us, I can't imagine how many would be dead. I felt Crowley's hands gently rub over my shoulders as he pressed a loving kiss to the top of my head and I watched him pour us both a drink.

_Dear Allie, _

_I enclose another photo. It only happened because I launched myself at Crowley and pinned him to the bed to make him smile for the camera. If I do say so myself, it's rather nice. One of you and Balthazar would be good too, I miss you guys. Crowley's just asked how you are. Aww, isn't that nice?! He's become a nicer person over the past few months, which has made my life a lot easier, it has to be said. Cicero, Indiana sounds perfect. I hope to God that motel's hygiene standards have improved. Remember that horrible damp patch on the ceiling of our room? I once saw bugs crawling over that thing. Yeah, disgusting. But I can't wait to see you either! _

_I'm sure that Balthazar is reluctant to tell you anything because he wants to really put some effort into this amazing journey you're going to go on. Pictures, postcards, emails, anything you can send me will be fantastic, and of course I will do the same for Crowley and myself as we head to the world of my childhood dreams. Oh, he's rolling his eyes now because I'm chatting excitedly about it to him. He's only mad because he's had to openly admit to his staff that he's spending three weeks at Disney World and Universal Studios. By the way, that was a hilarious moment to witness. I wish I'd recorded it on video so you guys could see it for yourself. _

_Also, between girls, talking about _everything_ is perfectly fine *Wink, wink!*. I miss you too,and I hope we talk soon. For now, my grumpy little demon's hungry, so I'd better go make him some dinner. I know that he could just mojo it up but he prefers me to make it. Apparently its tastier. _

_Enjoy your trip!_

_Love Kate. _

Sealing the letter, I received a request for one of my home made pizzas from my handsome demon, and after posting Allie's letter I set to making it, wondering what her next reply would entail. As I cast a glance over at Crowley, I could only hope that life would stay as wonderful as it was already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the slightly longer wait. I had a busy week. But here is chapter 5 and I hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks for reading this far :)  
**

* * *

After two weeks of being on vacation with Balthy I was getting anxious to know if Kate had sent me another letter. Even though I had the best of times with my angel I missed hearing from my friend.

After severing ties with my old life I didn't have many friends and even though I didn't mind spending time on my own or with my lover it was good to have another girl to talk to sometimes. And that Kate was a friend who wouldn't run away if I saved her life by killing a monster made her so much more precious to me.

After my first encounter with the supernatural I had started hunting in the area where I lived back then, trying to keep my family and friends safe. One night my then best friend and I had been out for some drinks and on our way home we were attacked by a vampire. Luckily I never went out without a weapon even then and was able to behead the vamp before it could bite my friend. She thanked me by running away screaming and refusing to talk to me afterward. The last thing I heard was that she had checked herself into a psychiatric hospital because of the incident.

But that would never happen with Kate and since Balthy knew how much she meant to me and how important it was to me to keep in touch with her, he went home one night to check our mail and bring me her latest letter. Reading it made me smile, especially imagining the part where the king of hell had to tell his people why he'd be gone for three weeks.

Before I started writing my letter to Kate I picked out a bunch of pictures for her and put them in the envelope already so I wouldn't forget them, then I wrote my response to her.

_Dear Kate,_

_Balthy was such a sweetheart to go home for me and get your letter. I enjoyed reading it very much and thank you for the lovely picture. This time I am including many pictures of Balthy and me from our trip for you and Crowley._

_We're having such a great time. Balthy is showing me all the great old cities in Europe and they have all been amazing so far. We've been to Rome and Venice so far (as you can also tell from the postcards I've sent you. Sorry for the short notes but I didn't want to write any personal messages on there as everyone can read them.)_

_Now we are in Paris, the city of love. Maybe one of these days we'll actually go out to look at the sights but so far we've been otherwise occupied, if you know what I mean. Oh, and of course we can talk about everything when we see each other, I just didn't think you would want to see pictures of everything, you know. Although, if you insist..._

_I can't wait to see you but you're right about the motel. I had completely forgotten what a dump it was. We can always check to see if things have improved but I seriously doubt it. We can still meet there though and then find something a little more appealing. It's not like we're on the run anymore and have to mask our scents with the stink of that place._

_Should we meet right after our trips or do you have other plans? We're going to be in Paris for a few more days and then we'll visit Prague. I think that's all the cities on the list for now but with Balthy you never know._

_Oh, I better go now. He is calling me. He spent the past hour in the bathroom preparing something. I have no idea what it is but I bet it's a huge surprise. _

_I hope you and Crowley are having a wonderful time._

_Love,_

_Allie _


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, here's another chapter from RosesandThorns666. She's sorry for the delay but she's had a lot on her mind lately, I'm sure you all understand. But she wrote another amazing chapter for all you amazing people out there. Enjoy!

* * *

Taking Crowley on rollercoasters and dark rides was a whole new experience.

He did so well, and he never complained once, which made a nice change. I think to be honest, that he was trying to please me, and I was so grateful that he went home to get my reply letter from Allie. I loved writing to her, and I loved it that we were going to be seeing each other after our trips away. Her reply made me smile, and Crowley and I had the best time looking through the pictures. Having not seen her in so long made me realise how I'd almost forgotten her face. I got to work on my reply to her immediately. I felt so lucky to have such a good friend in my life as her.

_Dear Allie, _

_I love those pictures of you both. You look like you're having the best time. Dragging Crowley on _It's A Small World_ was the best idea I've ever had. It was romantic in a weird way, but we got some cute pictures. I got copies of the ride photos. Crowley and rollercoasters apparently aren't a good combination. He felt rather ill for the rest of the day yesterday and we'd only been on three coasters. It's a little worrying that he gets motion sickness. I didn't know demons could get motion sickness..._

_Anyway, yes, it'll be good to meet up after our trips. The only plans I had were to be a good house-girlfriend to Crowley, so meeting up sounds great. If the motel hasn't improved, we should find something classier. I'm sure Crowley won't mind me spending all his money. Oh, he's ranting about that now. There are some things that I just shouldn't say out loud. _

_With regards to talking, we can discuss everything, although, I have to say, you were in danger of receiving some very unwanted mental scarring in the letter. Crowley's been hiding cameras in our room again. I once found a video camera in there once and I scolded him about it when he got back from Hell. He's so perverted sometimes. _

_We're just about to head to Universal Studios to ride on _Jurassic Park _and _Jaws. _Oh, for Halloween, I'm holding a party for hunters and I'm inviting you and Balthazar. Sure, there'll be stuff going on, but maybe we can kill an evil creature as part of the festivities. Dean and Sam Winchester have confirmed. Balthazar's brother Castiel has confirmed, as has Gabriel. Bobby Singer has confirmed...Meg's confirmed...I think that's it. Rufus has confirmed as have many other hunters. It'll be a blast. Costumes are a necessity and also I'm raising money for a local orphanage and homeless shelter, and I'm going to be sponsored for swimming with sharks. Yeah, Crowley's against the idea, but he knows how I feel about good causes, so, I'll be collecting sponsors at the party. I really hope you can make it. _

_Oh, Crowley's getting bitchy because I'm still writing. Enjoy your time in Prague, and I hope you have fun in Paris. _

_All our love, _

_Kate and Crowley. _

_P.S He made me sign it from both of us, because apparently I shouldn't be mentioning him in my letters and not including that he also sends you his love. _

I sealed my letter as quickly as I could, and Crowley waved a hand over it send it to Allie, before we headed out of our room to go and have another fun day out.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it has been so long. But finally here is another chapter from Allie's point of view. I hope you enjoy it and we'll try to be quicker with the next chapter.**

* * *

When we returned from our trip a letter from Kate was waiting for me. I decided to read it right away and unpack later. First I wanted to know the latest news from my friend. Of course now that we were both back from our vacations we would see each other soon. But that meant we needed to set a date and convince our boyfriends to take us there so we could have some time for girl talk.

God, time for girl talk. That was something neither Kate nor I had really had in a very long time. The whole time we'd been hunting together, with the apocalypse and other disasters looming over our heads girl talk had been the last thing on our minds. But now I was looking forward to it.

With Kate I didn't have to be careful about what I said. Her I could tell how sexy I thought it was when Balthy showed me his wings. And at night we could watch monster movies and enjoy them like other girls enjoy chick-flicks, laughing at the ridiculous portrayal of the paranormal.

So since Balthy had to take care of some angel business, I let the bags full of dirty laundry be bags full of dirty laundry for a little longer and read my friend's letter, smiling at her words and about the party invitation. That would be fun. The vacation had been nice but now I was ready to get back to my old life. As soon as I was finished reading I got some paper and a pen and wrote my reply.

_Dear Kate,_

_and of course not to forget, dear Crowley. Balthy and I would love to come to your Halloween party. Well, I'm deciding for the both of us right now, since he isn't here so I can't ask him. But we haven't made any plans of our own yet and it will be nice to see everyone again, it's been a while. I'm sure Balthy will agree. All of your ideas are great, you are an awesome person. I will help in any way I can, just let me know if you need anything. _

_Halloween party – that also means I have to think about a costume. And one for Balthy as well. That might be tricky but I'll think of something, there is still time. And you want us to hunt something, too, so it has to be practical as well. But I think a hunt is nice touch. It's about time I get to gank some evil creature again, I have taken enough time off the job. Time to make the world a better place again. _

_Okay, but first things first. How does next week sound for meeting up in Cicero? And I think we should make an exception of our rule of no phone calls. It does make it easier to plan. So, how about you give me a call once you've read this? I really can't wait to see you again. We'll have so much fun._

_There is so much we have to talk about. Your trip and mine. Our guys. Oh, there's so much. Well, I have to leave you now. We just came back from Europe and I still need to unpack and then I need some sleep. Call me as soon as you can._

_Love_

_Allie_


End file.
